


Bet you didn't know

by quartzspirit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Taehyung has a biting kink, it's not even smut lmao, jin gets all the money, mixed up uniforms, yoongi laughs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzspirit/pseuds/quartzspirit
Summary: Taehyung is a ho for bacon and doesn't notice that something is off.Jungkook reacts too slow.Money is exchanged, pictures are taken and Min Yoongi laughs enough for one year.An ordinary day at Hogwarts, Jungkook thinks.





	

Under normal circumstances Taehyung would never be too late for breakfast in the Great Hall, due to the simple fact that he was a healthy, growing boy who needed his daily dose of bacon (Jungkook always ate from his plate, so Taehyung needed an even taller mountain of crispy meat).   
Today was an exception though.  
It started with Taehyung almost destroying his uniform by trying to pull on his pants and getting his arms through the thick material of his robe at the same time and only the sleepy voice of Jungkook made him slow down a bit. He couldn‘t resist to look at his boyfriend (he still wasn‘t able to comprehend completely that they were dating) and in that second he allowed himself to stare at the younger boy, who dragged his half naked body out of the warm bed. The strong chest was covered in bruises and teeth marks and he knew his mouth was half open when Jungkook clumsily found his way to him and wrapped his arms around Taehyung in a loving hug.  
„Come back to sleep,“ he heard the tired Ravenclaw mumble.  
„It‘s way too early for you to get so worked up.“  
That reminded him, he was definitely going to be late for his bacon if he didn‘t move in that moment.  
„Sorry, can‘t! I need to leave! Bacon! Duty is calling me“, he babbled and adjusted his tie before kissing Jungkook‘s forehead. „See you in class!“  
Slamming the door on his way out, he earned a hiss from Jungkook‘s owl Sharly and almost knocked over a small Hufflepuff carrying a mountain of books and scrolls. He shouted a hurried apology before running down the corridors (the paintings gave him scolding looks, but Taehyung didn‘t notice).

Meanwhile, Jungkook was in his room, getting ready for the day. He was looking forward to potions class where he‘d see Tae and Jimin, and Quidditch training because they would be playing against Hufflepuffs soon. Hoseok had already laughed at him when they discussed their chances of winning. While Hobi was one of his closest friends, they were on opposite teams and his friend was also one of the strongest players Jungkook knew, it sure wouldn‘t be a walk in the park. At least, he was glad that he didn‘t need to play against Yoongi.  
Min Yoongi was a grumpy old man on the inside, a small but blunt Slytherin with a tongue sharp as daggers. Jungkook was glad that he befriended the weird guy on his second day, after bonding over shared Korean food that Jungkook‘s mother put into his suit case (his clothes were protected with a spell so they wouldn‘t smell) and since then, they hang out together. Taehyung‘s friends Seokjin and Namjoon would join them sometimes (a very odd couple, but they seemed to fit perfectly together) and somehow they just merged into this group of seven.  
He was really happy that everything turned out well for him, especially since he‘d cried on his first day at Hogwarts (Yoongi couldn‘t help but mention it to Jimin. Jimin, the biggest fucking asshole alive, then sent a howler to Tae which he opened cluelessly at lunch with everyone present. To this day, Jungkook was still recovering from traumatic events).  
Draping the robe over his torso, he noticed that something was off. Well, something was definitely wrong because when did a Ravenclaw wear yellow? He furrowed his brows and looked at the yellowed striped tie before his brain clicked and his eyes widened.  
„Oh shit! Tae!“ Without thinking, he ran out of his dorm after his dumbass of a boyfriend.  
( Sharly hissed at his owner who woke him up from his nap again, but jokes were on him because Yoongi‘s rat Selena chose that moment to walk down the empty halls and look up to the moody bird and no one dared to hiss at Selena.)

„Bacon, bacon, bacon“, Tae hummed happily as he stood in front the big door and he didn‘t waste a second to push it open. Normally no one would spare him a look when he stormed in late and distressed, but today, everyone turned to him en masse. He‘d be irritated and embarrassed, sure, if his stomach would stop growling louder than his thoughts. Not caring about the whispers and stares, he waved across the room at Hoseok who always kept him a place to sit and strolled over to his table. Jimin and Yoongi chuckled at him, both almost bursting with laughters but restraining themselves and Jimin excitedly giggled something that Taehyung couldn‘t hear. Namjoon and Seokjin nodded at each other and the Gryffindors exchanged a handshake. If Hogwarts wasn‘t a magical school with weird things happening at any second, Taehyung would have guessed that they were all mad. Especially Jung Hoseok who shouted: „So you guys finally fucked“, as soon as Tae sat down.   
He choked on his own spit and Jimin and Yoongi finally couldn‘t hold it in anymore. Their laughters filled the awkwardly silent hall. Everybody else was busy pulling out their purses.   
„Ah there was a running pool about you and Jungkook“, Seokjin explained calmly, a small amount of coins building up in front of him.  
„Wait, every single one in this room-“  
„We made a bet from the beginning when you two first met and Jungkook started to hang around you more and more. And yes, the whole school started to follow it like it‘s some entertainment program from the Ministry. For me, it was disgusting and torture,“ Hoseok grimaced. Huh. Taehyung‘s mouth opened and closed like a fish on land gasping for air and his eyes must be comically wide because he heard Yoongi taking pictures with someone‘s phone.   
„Ah I was kinda sorry that I sent you the howler about Jungkook and so I vowed to get you guys together“, Jimin‘s voice chimed in. „Well you seemed over each other all the time anyway, so the fuckery has to happen at some point and remember when you got detention together? Sorry, that was me!“  
„You were the reason we had to clean the library“, Taehyung groaned.  
„Excuse me, I am the reason you‘re getting dick!“  
„What the hell, we didn‘t fuck because you put a fucking condom in my potion!“  
„You can‘t deny you didn‘t enjoy the view of Jungkook down on his four and cleaning-“  
„What is going on here?“ A totally confused Jungkook appeared at the door, looking to his friends who are either laughing to death (Yoongi), counting money (Seokjin and Hoseok) or staring at their empty wallet (Namjoon because he thought those two were too dense to actually do something). He heard something about him on his fours, dick and clean the library and he was really concerned about his choice of friends (Park Jimin).  
„Jungkook, they had a pool about us“, Taehyung called out to him, almost crying. Oh, that was the problem.  
„Ah, I know. Can we have our shares? We were the one who made this possible after all“, Jungkook said.  
„Shut up, you‘re getting good dicking“, Yoongi answered.  
„Fair enough.“  
Sighing, Jungkook walked over to his distressed boyfriend (secretly high fiving Yoongi on his way) and put his hands on his shoulders.   
„You know, you could‘ve saved us from this if you would start look precisely for your own uniform and not blindly grabbing mine.“  
„Oh fuck.“  
„That‘s what we‘re doing later, sweetheart.“  
„Jeon Jungkook, you kiss your mother with that mouth“, Jin shouted, another wave of laughters errupting from Jimin and Yoongi. Jungkook rolled his eyes, running his hand up and down on Tae‘s back. At least he didn‘t have to explain his hickeys anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a friend's wish to see Taehyung in Ravenclaw uniform (even though he is def Hufflepuff).  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments would be hella great!!!


End file.
